


our first snowfall together

by ikki_04



Series: with you [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, First snowfall, Fluff, High Tension, Kim Yongsun - Freeform, Moon Byulyi - Freeform, Snow, moonbyul, solar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki_04/pseuds/ikki_04
Summary: let's enjoy our first snowfall together and pray for a thousand more.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	our first snowfall together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by zion t.'s snow ft. lee moon sae

Yongsun flutters her eyes open, the air surrounding them deliberately waking her up. It certainly dropped overnight– the temperature. She slips off from her bed and turned the heater up. Slowly, she can feel the heat creeping up on her feet, warming her. She goes back to her room, gently closing the door as to not disturb Byulyi who is now wrapped under Yongsun’s favorite blanket– the one she uses ever since she was young. It reminded her of home and it smelled like her mother’s favorite detergent.

The bed dips gently as she settles down, careful not to wake Byulyi who is a light sleeper. It annoyed Yongsun at first because even the smallest movement would wake her up and Yongsun moves a lot in her sleep. They even got to a point that they started arguing because of it but then again, they still sleep together with Byulyi’s arms resting on Yongsun’s waist pulling her close, her breath fanning softly over Yongsun’s skin. With Byulyi’s frequent sleepovers, she might have picked up on Yongsun’s sleeping movements and got used to it over time– or at least that is how Yongsun sees it. But Byulyi’s still sensitive with sound which is why Yongsun always put her phone on silent every night.

Byulyi’s hand seems to be looking for warmth– looking for her and when she couldn’t, she stirs. Her eyes flutter open, confusion written over her face as she couldn’t find her.

“Unnie?” her voice thick with sleep and to be honest, Yongsun finds it adorable hearing Byulyi call for her.

“I’m here,” she says quietly and lies beside Byulyi.

Byulyi pulls her closer until Yongsun’s head rests on her chest, her chin tucking Yongsun safely who sighs in contentment.

“Where did you go?”

“I turned the heater on. It was getting cold and it woke me up,” she feels Byulyi nodding her head and muttering a quiet _I see._

“Do you think it’ll snow tomorrow morning?”

“Maybe?”

“It’ll be the first snowfall of the year then,” Yongsun breathes against Byulyi’s collarbone, her eyes find it interesting as goosebumps raise over Byulyi’s immaculate skin. She could even feel her shiver for a brief moment.

“Isn’t it nice? Watching the first snowfall together with me?” Byulyi dares not to speak of the _f_ word out loud. _Friend._ She doesn’t want to.

Yongsun scoffs, “Whatever. It’s not like it’s anything special,” she stutters, “– watching the first snowfall with you I mean,” then there it is again, her enemy that she could not get rid of– the blood flushing on her cheeks heating it up.

Her words says something but her reaction says otherwise. This is something that Byulyi learned over time as she learns new things about Yongsun everyday. She learned how to read between the line. She learned to watch her reactions because it always betrays her, no doubt. Just like that, Byulyi could read her like an open book.

“Really? But I want to watch it with you first thing in the morning though,” Byulyi mutters on her hair, eyes closing as she feels sleep coming for her.

A moment of silence.

“I guess it wouldn’t be that bad to spend the rest of the day watching the snow with you,” was the last thing she heard from Yongsun before she succumbed to sleep.

Byulyi stirs, her hands automatically look for Yongsun but she wasn’t there. Her side of the bed still feels warm though. She concludes that it wasn’t that long before she got out of the bed.

She rolls over, not really wanting to get out of the bed for the meantime. One whiff is all it took before Byulyi got overwhelmed by everything around her. Everything smells like Yongsun. Though she isn’t here at the moment but it feels like Yongsun’s presence is embracing her whole being and she just feels so warm and content about it.

She stares at the ceiling for a moment and sighs before getting up from the bed and dragging her feet to go outside and look for Yongsun.

“Yong,” she softly calls out.

“In the kitchen,” she hears her reply.

“What are you doing?” she asks as she rubs her eyes from sleep.

Maybe she should have washed her face first before going out.

“I made you hot choco,” Yongsun replies as she offers the mug to her and Byulyi couldn’t help but stop on her tracks.

_Wow, just what did she do in her past life to be able to wake up with a beauty such as Kim Yongsun?_

“Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?” now Yongsun feels conscious about how she looks right now because of how Byulyi stares at her. _Should’ve washed my face before._

“N-no,” Byulyi stutters at the sudden question, “T-thanks,” and takes the hot chocolate from Yongsun.

“Did it snow?” she asks shortly after they arrived at the living room. The curtains are drawn, hiding the view outside. Yongsun’s apartment is beautifully located, facing the Han river. The apartment’s pretty nice and cozy too and it wasn’t a surprise that Yongsun paid a bit of fortune into getting this one.

“I don’t know,”

She whips her head to her side, confused, “You didn’t check?”

And it seems like she did something wrong because Yongsun is now looking at her with a frown on her face, pouting albeit it was gone in a blink of an eye.

“W-what?”

She heard a soft _hmph_ from her, her foot stomping the floor letting her know that she’s quite annoyed at her, “W-what? Why are you mad?” she asks, the hot chocolate on her hand has long been forgotten as she’s more worried on how to pacify the woman beside her.

“You forgot,” she whispers quietly that Byulyi could barely hear it with her ears.

“Forgot? Forgot what?” she just wants to kiss away that frown on her face but she knows that she couldn’t. Instead, she opens her arms though Yongsun hesitates, she still went in for a hug.

“You said that we’ll watch the first snowfall together,” she mumbles against her pajamas, “not that I was looking forward to it but you forgot.”

She sighs in relief, cupping Yongsun’s cheeks so that they are face to face, “I didn’t though,”

“Promise!” she adds when Yongsun wasn’t convinced enough, “Really, I didn’t!” she didn’t know that Yongsun would take her words literally. She laughs as she finds her so adorable.

“You’re teasing me again,” Yongsun said as she softly lands a jab on Byulyi’s chest.

“What?”

“You said I’m adorable,”

Yep, Yongsun with her bed hair and eye goop on the corner of her eyes is adorable to Byulyi’s eyes.

If she could, she wishes to wake up beside her every morning. Yongsun with her sleepy face as the first thing she sees in the morning. Yongsun calling her name as the first thing she hears in the morning. The privilege to wake up beside her is something that Byulyi wouldn’t exchange for anything in this world. _It’s the little things_ , she thinks. It’s always the little things that she deems priceless that money couldn’t even buy.

“Yep, you’re adorable,” she admits though she hears Yongsun huffs but the small smile that she’s hiding made her heart flutter, “Want to draw the curtains together?” she suggests and Yongsun agrees as they put down their beverage on the table.

_One._

When they open the curtains together, will it be snowing?

_Two._

While they were fast asleep, did it snow?

_Three._

As the curtains were drawn, they see together how it’s exceptionally white outside.

“It’s snowing,” she hears Yongsun breathes with awe.

“It is,”

Their first snowfall together.

Silence.

“Do you know what they say about the first snowfall?”

“What?” Byulyi asks, humoring her although she knows it fully well what it means.

“That if you are together with someone you like, true love will blossom between them.”

They watch as snow falls outside.

“Do you believe that?” Yongsun asks, still looking at the snow outside.

“Believe what?” Byulyi gulps audibly as Yongsun turns and stares at her instead.

“That if you are together with someone you like, true love will blossom between them,” she repeats.

They’re walking in a fine line between being friends and being more than that. They might have blurred that line a long time ago without knowing though.

She’s well aware that they have been dancing around without really knowing what they are. They’re friends, sure, but sometimes she also feels that they are more than that. At least Byulyi’s aware that she wants to be more than friends with Yongsun but she doesn’t know if they are on the same page.

That is why they are stuck somewhere between wanting more and stopping themselves, afraid that they have overstepped their lines.

Two women waiting for the other to do something.

And this is why they are forever stuck in a circle.

No one dares to make a move.

But somehow, looking at Yongsun, everything just clicked.

It seems like their heart says the same thing they’ve been wanting.

It seems like they are on the same page, after all.

Byulyi breathes deeply before she closes in Yongsun, her lips barely a hair away from hers.

She could feel Yongsun’s eyes on hers then slowly dragging it down to her lips. Just a little more and she could taste her lips on hers. It’s warm. Very warm. Byulyi could hear her heart thumping against her chest. She feels like it’s going to explode from the tension between them. Her senses are overwhelmed. She could smell how sweet Yongsun is, she could almost feel her warmth as they close in the space between them. Byulyi gave Yongsun’s plump lips one last look.

_Nope, they’ll take this one slow._

She closes in and changes direction.

Her lips gentle on her cheeks.

“Shall we find it out?” she answers her question.

She chuckles as she hears Yongsun curse under her breath but then soon gave in as she rests her head on Byulyi’s shoulder mumbling a soft _meanie._

_Let’s enjoy our first snowfall together and pray for a thousand more._


End file.
